Quest:A Mysterious Location
* Activate the impression for level 21 of Rhaknar's Mad |Diff = All enemies are scaled. |AS&P = true }} Prerequisites * Complete * Activate the impression for level 21 of Rhaknar's Mad Tips You can freely enter and leave, allowing you to rest and save if you need to. Walkthrough Initial Part Complete , if you have not done so yet, and then activate the impression for level 21 of Rhaknar's Mad. You'll be told level 21 is not currently accessible and a new event somewhere in Fogbough Forest will appear in your Adventure Finder (if it does not save your game; if it still does not appear make sure you meet both requirements). Leave the map, then return to it and you will get a new encounter. First you fight seven Oakaruk, one at a time: . You can heal between combats. When all seven have been defeated you fight . After that you can get the note you saw on the tree. It indicates you should go to the Twisted Gate - the same place where you last saw Thymbrak (it also shows in your Adventure Finder). Go to Mirgspil and the option to "Visit the Twisted Gate Alehouse" will now be available. Take a seat at one of the tables and enjoy the story. In the end the description of will change a bit and you'll have a new location you can visit in Fogbough Forest. Go there and choose "A Mysterious Location" from the list of special locations you have discovered. Approach the doors and notice the five symbols (they should be 1 skull in the middle and 4 eyes). Use the Iron Plate of Dials and set the five dials in the mad to match the engravings: skull for the first level and eyes for the other four. Then approach the doors again and they will open, allowing you to enter. The Upper Level You start in the middle of the west side of the map. In the four corners are inaccessible chambers with several Oakaruk inside each one. Initially there are no wandering foes, so you can walk around freely. Head east along the corridor until you reach the large engraving of a takabak on the floor. This spot is a crossroad that connects all parts of this dungeon. If you head north you will reach a green mist. This is the North Mist. If you head south you will reach another green mist. This is the South Mist. If you head east you will reach a third mist - this is the Central Mist. Stepping through a mist will change its color to red. Stepping through it again will turn it green again. North and south of the Central Mist are two levers that cannot be moved. Further to the east is a third lever that also refuses to budge. You need to move all three levers: * To move the east lever set the Central Mist to red and leave the other two green * To move the two levers near the Central Mist set the North and South Mists to red, and set the central one to green The order, in which you'll move the levers is irrelevant. When all three have been moved you'll get 128 general XP and the four previously-closed chambers will open. Next visit each of the four chambers (the exact order is irrelevant). They are all empty now, but as you try to enter each one you'll get attacked by several Oakaruk that you fight one at a time: . You can heal between combats and get 128 general XP for each defeated group. Once you've defeated all Oakaruk at a particular chamber you can freely leave and return to that location. In each chamber you'll find a dark pool of water. Touch each one for 128 general experience. When you have touched all four the stairs to the lower level will appear. Important: Once the chambers are open you can encounter Oakaruks wandering around the map. You flee from. . Killing these random Oakaruk seems to reduce the total number of Oakaruk you will find in the chambers. I found 7 in the first chamber, 7 more in the second, 9 more in the third, and just 1 in the last chamber, at which point I had killed several wandering Oakaruk. The Lower Level *E = engraved scene *T = mechanical takabak }} You start close to the west end of the map. There are no random enemies here. There are four engravings on this level: One in the middle of each part of the map (west, north, east, and south). Of particular interest are the east and south ones (especially since the latter seems to show an event that has not yet happened). There are six Mechanical Takabaks, similar to the mechanical creatures you encountered in the Mad. There are two in the north area, 2 in the east, and 2 in the south. Initially there's nothing you can do with them. Head east of your starting location and you'll reach a stone pedestal. Use the Solid Silver Feather you found in the Mad and you'll get 128 general XP. After that visit each of the 6 mechanical takabaks. Approach each one and it comes to life. You fight . You receive 64 general XP for each defeated takabak. Once all six have been defeated go back to the stone pedestal. You will receive 1024 general Xp, 256 to all skills and powers, and you'll get . Once you have the bag you're done here, so leave go back to the Twisted Gate. There you'll get more story and another 1024 general XP. After that you will be able to access level 21 of Rhaknar's Mad. Rewards * Decent combat XP * 128 general XP when you move all three levers * 128 general XP for defeated the Oakaruk guarding each of the 4 chambers * 128 general XP for touching each pool of water * 128 general XP for using the Solid Silver Feather * 64 general XP for each Mechanical Takabak * 1024 general XP, 256 Xp to all skills and powers, and a * 1024 general XP when you return to the Twisted Gate after getting the bag of stone spiders * Access to Level 21 of Rhaknar's Mad